


Keep Going

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, Dimension Travel, Drunk Doctor, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Reunions, Romance, Secrets, Snogging, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Keeping secrets can be a dreadful thing. Especially for someone as chatty as the Doctor. Rose knows it and waits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> (I have been secretly thinking about posting this once Sweden lost against someone again in the World Cup, but no. :D That's evil.)

**Keep Going**

 

**1.**

 

Rose Tyler was extremely happy those mandatory Torchwood  gatherings have only been happening twice a year. Maintaining fellowship, that was the officially stated reason of those. 

Meeting the unlikely number of people, most of them strangers, has usually managed to keep her mood ruined for a couple of days afterwards. These occurrences did nothing to improve work relationships, quite the contrary.

Sadly, it was expected from Rose Tyler to be the first to enter and the last to leave the occasions, preferably always with a smile on her face. Of course, there have been quite a lot of people who understood just how tiring being the leading figure must be for her. Some supportive smiles, particularly from the people having attended several of those, were what kept her going. Just an hour or two, and the last member of this event would be gone.

Someone has muttered something into her ear. In the crowd, it was barely possible to hear the words. 

"Let's go," a man she couldn't see urged her.

Rose exhaled, frustrated. If some stranger was trying his luck with her, he must have been someone new. Even if so, the girl was convinced  _ everyone _ has already been warned against trying that with her beforehand.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" Rose was not in the mood for games. Trying to constantly keep up appearances everywhere hasn’t helped.

"Don't you?" The man breathed into her, the familiarity of his voice suddenly hitting her. Instead of turning around to face him, she inhaled, recognising his scent all too well.

Rose paled, a mixture of contradictory emotions almost making her lose her balance. The Doctor’s close presence has been known to do this for her, often with the TARDIS helping him. All of a sudden, going wherever with him felt completely reasonable. She was the one leading him out of the room and making sure the door was locked  after them before she has dared to speak.

"Doctor! You're-"

"Drunk. Under the influence. Sloshed. Oh, yes." He  winked, excited.

"But why?"

"I need to have enough courage to pull you into a snog, Rose," he licked his lips.

Rose shook her head, disillusioned. 

“You need the bloody alcohol out of your system first, Doctor. I have been forced into a lot of wet alcohol-fuelled snogs in the past. Please, don’t make me go through this again.”

He backed away, ashamed. "But I might not dare to-"

"You have done it in Rome," she smiled at him encouragingly. “I’m sure you were completely sober, when-”

“I have been very affected by the dreadful possibility of losing you for good,” the Doctor admitted. “Seeing you alive, breathing, smiling, I couldn’t-”

Rose looked at him patiently. “I don't think it's the best time for you to begin justifying yourself. You need some fresh air first. I’m sure you, as a Time Lord, can’t stay drunk for very long,” she smiled at him.

The Doctor bit his lip, uncomfortable. “About that-”

Rose blinked at him, soundlessly encouraging the Time Lord to continue.

“You are free to blame the drinks, Rose. But I have asked the old girl to program my alcohol tolerance closer to that of humans,” he muttered, already hating himself for putting Rose through this.

The girl was startled. The person she thought she knew would never do it, not on intention!

“Why would you _ do _ that?” She knew a lot of people would want to swap places with the Doctor, be it only for the reason of never staying inebriated for long. “Why would you  _ want _ that?”

The Time Lord eyed Rose soothingly. “Don’t worry. I don’t think the old girl has agreed to fulfilling my request.”

Rose shuddered, doubtful. “I think she  _ has _ , which is why I have led you out of the crowd in the first place, Doctor! Dealing with one inexperienced drunk bloke is much easier than with several,” she gulped, some of the unpleasant memories from her past hitting her. Rose was almost certain his being  _ affected  _ during the dreadful Reinette adventure has had something to do with the  _ unfathomable  _ decision of trying out the  _ sloshed like a human  _ approach..

Since the Doctor was looking at her with a dazed adoration, anyway, Rose has decided to speak her mind out.

“I don’t know just how alcoholic beverages are affecting you, Doctor. It’s likely you won’t remember everything. But this meeting, this reunion… I didn’t imagine it quite like that.”

The Time Lord grinned. “You have been expecting this?”

Rose shuddered. “Never with you being in such a state, no!”

“Do you mean a reunion snog is out of the question?” The Doctor’s voice was small.

She nodded, bitter. “Not only are you drunk, but delusional as well?”

* * *

Someone has begun knocking on the door hysterically, then. “Miss Tyler? Is everything all right?”

Rose exhaled. It was only a matter of time someone got worried. Her being the key figure of the meeting… She sighed, putting a finger to her lips and hoping beyond hope the Doctor would remain quiet.

“Toshiko… Tell them I won’t be present… Won’t return to the celebration tonight,” Rose spoke, glad it was Tosh and not someone else coming to check on her.

“They would panic!”

“I am but a human. Come up with an excuse for me, please?”

“You know Jack and possibly your father have the key to the room you’re in? You’re risking a lot by inviting a man-”

Rose gulped. Of course, someone must have seen her slip out with the Doctor.

“It’s nobody’s business.”

“Perhaps, Rosie dear,” the amused voice of Jack Harkness has responded. “But it's quite risky for someone of such a position to ignore a crowd of people and go lock herself up with some random bloke, ignoring the world and the shadow it might have on your reputation.”

Rose exhaled. “Since when does that worry you?”

“Since I might happen to be the one ready to clear up your reputation afterwards.”

The Doctor was following the conversation quietly, all the time trying to fight off his dizziness.

“You might not need to,” the Doctor has assured him.

_ Oh, for fuck’s sake,  _ Jack has entered the room. If his hearing wasn't fooling him-

It wasn't.

The immortal human grinned, relieved. “This is much better than what I might have imagined!”

“You say? Tell Rose I’m not leaving without her.”

“That much, I dare to expect,” Jack smirked smugly. “She’s going to be missed!” The immortal human was certain Rose’s face was no longer as void of feelings as Jack Harkness has grown used to.

“A kiss?” The Doctor asked Rose timidly, assured his efforts of sobering himself up have worked.

She nodded, smiling sweetly. “Are you sure you can't transport me aboard the TARDIS? Without all the fuss?”

He grinned. “With a snog. Sure thing! So long, Captain!”

There have been a lot of stories to be told. Countless explanations to be given.

Luckily for both of them, the TARDIS did not think it best to ruin their second attempt of a proper reunion. Not so soon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**   
_ There have been a lot of stories to be told. Countless explanations to be given.  _ _   
_ _ Luckily for both of them, the TARDIS did not think it best to ruin their second attempt of a proper reunion. Not so soon.  _

  
**Keep Going**   
  
**2.**   
  
“Hold on tight!” The Doctor wasn't wasting another moment. Some alcohol-induced braveness must have remained inside his mind, because the deep and passionate snog they have shared has been long and sweeping Rose off her feet.   
“Oh, my God,” she managed, able to see they have just been transported aboard the TARDIS. “You weren't kidding.”   
“I'd never lie to you, Rose!”   
“I know,” she smiled softly, still not sure she could see things as they were, not when the incomparable snog has apparently left some part of her mind in the clouds.“You can stay drunk all you like, if that is the only way for me to receive such exceptional kisses from you, Doctor,” Rose giggled at him.

The Doctor shook his head. “You don't know what you're talking about, Rose! I hated it, being unable to fully control my actions… How do some humans find this state enjoyable is beyond me. I hated every second but the time I have finally got a chance to kiss you. Merely being tipsy can do weird things to one’s mind, and the state you have found me in has been so much worse!”

The Doctor’s eyes locked to hers. “Are you sure Jack will know how to justify your absence?”

Rose stared at him, her eyes wide with dread. “Do you intend to bring me back? Has this been some kind of mockery? A joke?” She was looking daggers at him, not dismissing the dreadful possibility his approach to things might have changed during their time apart.

The Doctor gaped at her, incredulous. “What have they done to you, Rose? As far as I remember, you would never-” The panic on his face was self-explanatory.

“Go, take a cold shower, Doctor. I am not risking-” Rose knew the Time Lord was not fully sober yet, or else he would be the one flooding her with questions. About the changes she has had to go through, at least. Even  _ Jack _ has realised what has happened to her, from a single glance. Luckily, they both knew disclosing something so...enormous to anyone working there would have onlly meant trouble.

Rose gulped, seeing the Doctor,  _ her  _ Doctor so puzzled and uncertain. Clearly, he must have foolishly imagined the TARDIS was going to miraculously free him from this the moment he has pulled her into a kiss…  _ Dreamer. _

Rose knew getting him out of this… cloudy mental state completely was the best thing she could suggest to the Doctor at this point.

The Time Lord blinked at her, confused. “Has the snog been below your expectations? Do you need another one?”

Rose exhaled, shaking her head. “I need you sober, Doctor. We’ll talk about snogging then.”

The Gallifreyan sent her a smug look. “Just talk?”

Rose gave him a tiny smile, but her look was hard and distant. He was behaving just like someone from her past and she was not going to take that lightly, not from the Doctor. Her look grew cold.  “We’ll see.”

“Rose, love, what is it?” The Doctor was honestly worried all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, but I intend to only have this conversation with you once you’re fully yourself again, Doctor.”

“Sure, but why do you look like this upcoming  _ conversation  _ is terrifying you already?”

Rose sighed. “Honestly?” She was ready to tell him everything right there and then, but the Doctor’s words stopped her.

The Time Lord looked at her apologetically. “Sorry. I’m going. You are going to meet an entirely new man once I return, I swear.”

The Doctor teased her lightly.

“Just go,” Rose bit her lip. “Of course, if you can think of some less drastic ways to sober up-” She eyed the Doctor questioningly, not wanting him to experience anything terribly unpleasant. 

The Time Lord beamed at her, delighted. “Don’t you worry about me, Rose. I might teach you about some of the Gallifreyan ways to keep drunkenness at bay, mm?”

“Which you haven’t thought about employing here and now. Why?” She was honestly interested now.

“You know why, Rose. Are you letting me go, or would you rather-”

The girl shook her head. “Go. Just don’t take too long.”

The Doctor winked at her and left, leaving Rose afraid for whatever was going to happen now. Was the Doctor going to be shocked? Surprised? Angry? Amused? Happy? Or maybe, by some twisted turn of fate, he was not going to see it at all? No. That would be silly.

Rose exhaled, suddenly wanting to find something to fill her mind with, while waiting.

However, before she could come up with something, the Doctor has returned. It was true, when wanting, less than five minutes was all it took.

Rose shuddered, not daring to raise her eyes up at him.

“I  _ knew  _ it!” 

She blinked, not able to identify the emotion in his voice right away.

The Doctor was grinning now. “Look at me, love. Do you really think I could be upset about this?”

Rose was gaping at him, unable to say a word.

“I should have known all it takes to turn the world upside down is a Tyler!”

“Which world? Pete’s World, or this one?” Rose has finally found the strength inside her to joke.

“Since Pete’s World is no longer our concern, Rose, all we should care about is this one,” he smiled. “Your original one.”

“All  _ I  _ care about right now is whether you are truly sober or not,” the girl teased.

“If you worry about my reaction, don’t be silly, Rose. I realise I should have expected for something like that to happen.”

“How so?” The young Time Lady was stunned.

“First of all, you are a Tyler. Second… You are the old girl’s best friend. And, last but not least, she must have grown tired of us never talking about our feelings openly ages ago, but only when the real loss has hit us both did she decide to do something about it!”

“Does this mean I’m about to hear it from you?”  _ At last? _

The doubt in Rose’s voice has washed away his wish to add some teasing  _ double-entendre  _ remark to his words.

  
  



End file.
